Garry Dingo misbehaves at the Fancy Restaurant
Garry Dingo misbehaves at The Fancy Restaurant is the first grounded video out of Garry Dingo. Transcript *(December 3, 2018) * (One night, Garry Dingo and his father are having dinner at a fancy restaurant. A few people are with them, since Garry Dingo's dad scheduled a dinner date with some of his friends. They are wearing fancy outfits.) * Garry Dingo: Yuck! I'm not eating this dinner. You can't make me. I'd rather eat at Arby's. Arby's is way better than this awful dinner. * Garry Dingo's Dad: Garry Dingo, we're not having Arby's. We're all having fish, mixed vegetables, and mashed potatoes. The food we all ordered is actually healthier than fast food. * Kumi: That's right. Fish has a lot of protein, omega-3, riboflavin, and good minerals like iron, zinc, and magnesium, which is good for you. * Jaxen Ross: Potatoes have a lot of potassium, in which your body really needs for their beneficial health effects in life because when you grow up, you will be drafted into the British Elite Ops to fight the Land of PBS Kids and end its military aggression and nuclear weapons program and murder its leader for South Korea * TheTails GirlsJade: I absolutely agree with Jaxen Ross, and also, vegetables has a lot of vitamins like iron, vitamin C folate, and Spinach has a lot of iron, and you need vegetables because they're good for your physical appearances. * Sarah West: And don't forget that the foods from Arby's have a lot of fat and sugar. * Garry Dingo's Dad: I agree with everyone here. You can't always have fast food in your diet. You need to try some healthy foods for a change. * Garry Dingo: Never! I want Arby's, not healthy food! * Garry Dingo's Dad: Boys, cut it out right now. Just eat your fish, vegetables, and mashed potatoes right now because it's good and healthier for you, or you'll be forced to watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates later on. * Vince the Sesame Street Fan Est. 2000 SEA PH: If you don't eat your fish, mashed potatoes, and vegetables right now, you won't receive anything pornographic until further notice which is the 20th anniversary of Tarzan in 2019. * Garry Dingo: NO! WE DON'T WANT FISH, MASHED POTATOES, AND VEGETABLES! WE WANT ARBY'S, GIVE US ARBY'S RIGHT NOW! * (Everyone gasps in shock) * Blue91233: Garry Dingo, stop it right now. You can eat your food, or you can have nothing at all and we'll go back home. * Garry Dingo: I have a better idea. I will destroy this stupid restaurant with a giant gorilla. King Kong, get your butt over here! * Kumi: Uh, guys? I think we'd better get out of here. * Jaxon Ross: Yeah, let's go. I don't want together caught in a huge, destructive rampage like this. * (The boys summon King Kong and destroy the restaurant) * Garry Dingo's Dad: (Dragon Kamui roar) GARRY DINGO, HOW DARE YOU DESTROY THE FANCY RESTAURANT?! THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING HOME RIGHT NOW, AND THERE WILL BE SEVERE CONSEQUENCES FOR YOU!! * (At home) * Garry Dingo's Dad: You are grounded until the 20th anniversary of Tarzan on June 16th, 2019, and we'll force you to watch shows and movies not pornographic tomorrow morning until Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates pick you up for The Lion King. Now we will shrink you down into a baby! When you are a baby, you need to wear diapers, go to preschool every day, watch baby shows made by Disney Junior, Nick Jr., PBS Kids, PBS Kids Sprout and CBeebies along with all four of Shimajirō's shows, eat baby food, play with baby toys, sleep in a crib, wear baby clothes, read baby books, listen to baby songs, drink from baby bottles, ride in strollers, play with rattles, suck pacifiers, and do everything else for babies and toddlers. * (Garry Dingo start shrinking into a baby) * Garry Dingo: (shrinking in Darth Vader's voice) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! * Garry Dingo: (in Ivy voice) I'm sorry for destroying the fancy restaurant in northern London. Please forgive me. * Blue9133: Apologies not accepted. Now get ready for bed Moe and Joe, take your shower, brush your teeth, put your pajamas on, and go straight to bed! No dessert for you tonight! And starting tomorrow, you! Starting tomorrow, you two will watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! * Dingo's Dad picks up the phone * Garry Dingo's Dad: Hello Shimajirō Shimano, this is Garry Dingo's father speaking. * to: The Shimano residence. Shimajirō Shimano is relaxing in his bed watching Big Hero 6: The Series on his flatscreen TV in his bedroom while having his feet licked and worshipped by his 2 pet golden retriever puppies Nathan and Joseph. He picks up his smartphone and answers the phone call. * Shimajirō Shimano: Yes Naruto. Can I help you? * Naruto Uzumakil: (over the phone) You are not going to be happy about this but, Joshua and Jackson misbehaved at a fancy restaurant by causing a King Kong rampage! * Shimajirō Shimano: What?! They are so going to get it! Don't worry, my friends and classmates and I will pick them up tomorrow evening for The Lion King! Thanks for telling me this Jet! Bye. * to: Moe and Joe's house * Naruto Uzumaki: Okay, bye. (hangs up) * (Lance is still crying about the incident) * Jaxen Ross: Lance, we're sorry about what happened when Garry Dingo misbehaved at the fancy restaurant! * Lance (crying and sniffling): No Jaxen Ross, it wasn't our fault, we should've left Garry Dingo behind with a babysitter, and the babysitter would've only let him have Peanut Butter and Jelly sandwiches and make him watch The Lion King on VHS from 1995, Beauty and the Beast on VHS from 1992, The Little Mermaid on VHS from 1990, Hercules on VHS from 1998, Mulan on VHS, The Hunchback of Notre Dame on VHS, Pocahontas on VHS, Toy Story on VHS, Toy Story 2 on VHS, Aladdin on VHS from 1993, Beauty and the Beast (2017) on Blu-ray, Coco on Blu-ray, Cinderella (2015) on DVD and Big Hero 6 on Blu-ray while we should've been gone the next time we can go! * Sarah West: I Know, please Don't cry, Lance, since I know you're a huge Universal Studios, Tom Sawyer (2000), Maple Town, Disney, Shimajirō, and anime fan, even when you're at 7 years old, let's watch my favorite stuff together while the boys are stuck watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow and Tamagotchi and starting tomorrow, they will have to watch The Lion King! Just let me put on my special show fancy dress whenever I watch Maple Town! * Kumi: That's not a bad idea Sarah West! Let's Watch Maple Town with Sophie the Otter, and thank you for coming up with the idea! * TheTails GirlsJade: I agree With Kumi, let's Watch Maple Town for right now! * Jaxen Ross: (worried) Is watching Maple Town a good idea? * Lance: (whimpers for 4 seconds then smiles): That sounds like a great idea! * Jaxen Ross (Happy): Okay, Then let’s watch it! * to: Joshua and Jackson's 3 story house the next evening. *(December 4th, 2018) *Garry Dingo's Dad: Garry Dingo, Shimajirō Shimano is here to pick you up for The Lion King! *Shimajirō Shimano: Both of you come with me and friends, Garry Dingo! You will watch The Lion King with me! *Mimirin Midorihara: You better not call any of us crybabies and or bully us at the same time. Category:Garry Dingo's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Blue91233 Trivia